KidNapped
by Coscat
Summary: Sakura is a regular shinobi of Konoha. She got kidnapped after her mission and now meets Sasuke. She is his new prize from an exchange. summary suxs please check it. SasxSak AU Some suspence
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**KidNapped**

**Chapter: 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Haruno at the age of 16 was kidnapped by rogue Ninja in her home village Konoha. She has stunning emerald eyes and pink hair that reaches her but. She to was a ninja but was drained from all of her chakra because she was recently on amission that was an assasination.

She was kidnapped in her sleep rudley awakening her and was very unhappy. She was bound by chakra ropes and gagged. She is the Hokage's apprentice, Tsunade one of the legendary Sannin.

Sakura was teleported to a club on the outskirts of a village called Cloud.

The men brought her inside and they sat in the front. 'Son of a Bitch! I come home after my assasination and then I'm kidnapped what the hell!!!!" Sakura screamed in her mind. The men finally ungagged her and she was slowly starting to break her chakra bindings.

The stage lite up. This whole bar was filled with S-class criminals. Then a band started to play Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hey Blossom you might want to pay attention to the lead singer he is your new master."

Sakura scoffed at the man and glarred daggers into him."Fuck. You." Sakura hissed.

The man chuckled at her as the club darkened. 'Now is my chance while these idiots are watching the show I can make a break for it in the crowd.' Sakura thought sneekily in her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reiku better have my share in exchange. He better have kept his end of the bargain." Sasuke growled. He smirked as he got to the microphone.The music began to play as all of the lights shut off.

Ha-Ha! Well now we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about

Sasuke began to gaze into the crowd searching for Reiku. He spotted him with a pink haired girl that was very attractive. She had alot of curves in alot of the right places and her breasts were highly developed they were a c-cup. Sasuke then turned to look up as he sang.

I'd appreciate your input

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are  
inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time

Sasuke glanced at the girl who now had a devilish smirk across her features. He noticed that she was bound by chkra ropes as they fell to the ground. Sasuke cursed in his head. The girl finally met his gaze. He smirked at her. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought to herself then she got pissed. 'He thinks he's gonna tsch he's got another thing coming.' Sakura yelled in her mind.

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Sasuke was looking straight at Sakura as he was singing which made her feel really creeped out. 'Buddy you better not be directing this song towards me!' she ranted.

Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft  
Advisory"   
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"

Sakura now disgusted took out a senbone from within her bra. She was wearing a fishnet shirt showing her black bra and her Jounin vest was unzipped.. She was still wearing her cargo pants and shin gaurds.Along with her combat boots. She smirked as she threw it into another ninjas neck causing him to fall over. Sasuke seeing this was starting to reveal his sharingan.

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals   
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

When the song was over no one noticed Sakura had knocked someone out. Sasuke stepped of the stage and walked over to Reiku. Sakura noticing this started to get ready for her escape. "Reiku I would like my part of the bargain now." The Uchiha's voice emotionless.

Reiku pointed to Sakura. Sakura looked at the man in disgust and sat there like she was still tied. Sasuke forgetting she wasn't walked over to her and lifted her chin. "You will do nicely." he commented.

"That's what you think." Sakura hissed glaring at him.

'This girl she is different.' The Uchiha once again allowed a smirk to graze his features."Fiesty one aren't you."

Sakura scoffed and then smirked. "Yeah I guess I am." she stated taking a chakra infused fist hitting his gut sending him backwards.

'How the hell is a girl like her that strong.' Sasuke screamed in his mind. Sakura took her fist and raised it high not knowing she caught the attention of alot of criminals in the process.She slammed her fist into the ground causing a crater. Sasuke easily avoided it and appeared behind her. She ducked and took off towards the exit.

When she made it outside she ran into a forest. When she got inside she tripped over a tree trunk and spranged her ankle. "Shit!" she hissed as the pain in her ankle rose. She shouldn't have made a crater back at the club because she used too much chakra. Now she couldn't heal herself.

She felt someone lift her up and she saw the boy from the club earlier he looked her age if not a year older. " Put me down!" Sakura screamed.

"Hn." Sakura growled in annoyance as the teen took her to an empty building.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sakura's voice a bit shaken because she was one low on chakra, and two alot stronger than her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I am not telling the likes of you!" Sakura scoffed.

"Who are you!?" Sasuke's voice irritated and annoyed now.

"I said I am not telling you." Sakura deadpanned.

He growled. "I am going to ask one last time kunoichi what is your name." The Uchiha said glarring at her. Sakura just turned her head and ignored him until she felt wieght on her.

She squeaked when she saw the Uchiha on top of her. She tried to move but when she did her ankle throbbed. "sa.. sak..Sakura." she stuttered. She was really getting worried she over exhausted herself on her mission and at that club and now she can't defend herself. He took her hands and pinned them at the top of her head. (A/N I forgot to mention when they got there he plopped her on a bed, srry for any confusion, n this is the abamdoned Uchiha manner accept its not in Konoha.)

"w.. who are you?" Sakura asked slightly scarred.

"Sasuke." he stated.

"Sasuke is it well, get the hell off of me!!" Sakura screached as he covered her mouth with his hand and brought his mouth near her ear. "I wouldn't advise you to raise your voice, because you are in no condition to fight back. His breath tickled her ear.

'Shit I am in some serious trouble...' she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Did you like it or hate it??? Please tell me so if you want me to continue I need a few reviews kk. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of KidNapped. Please excuse me if I made spelling errors i didn't use spell check.**

**FILL IN:**

Sasuke:

never had any connection with Konoha so they never met each other. His brother Itachi is already dead if requested I can explain what happened to him in a flash back. Sasuke and Reiku made a deal that if Sasuke killed the tracker ninja on his trail he would get something in exchange along with a bounty. Sasuke already got one part he was just waiting for Reiku to complete the deal. The club had a kareoke thing so to pass time Sasuke went up.

Sakura:

Her parents were killed. She lived alone and when she was done with her assasination mission she passed out on her bed. In doing so she became an easy target to kidnap. Ps. if u wanna se her out fit then view mi profile !!!

Konoha:

Will send shinobi to find her. I don't really have any other couples paired other than Naruto and Hinata. They are a maybe so they won't b in it alot only Sasuke n Sakura n (Naruto n Hinata slighlty)

**I believe thats it so I hope you enjoyed please review to let me know what you think. Thanx for reading!!!!!!!!!**

**Kala (AKA Coscat)**

**Prinncess45: I fixed your grammer and what not, because it was really annoying!!! So i guess I'll be your reviser!! and write comments and stuff bye byes **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**KidNapped**

**Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A special thanx to:**

Gaarafaves

Seshomaru'swomen

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox

Harunosakua

Mittelan

C. A. M. E. O.1and Only

Sami

Cluelessninja65

Prinncess45

**Thanx to all you guys who have reviewed!!!!!! I really appreciate it because I didn't think anyone would like my story but hey you 9 did so here's another chapter for you all.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"w.. who are you?" Sakura asked slightly scarred.

"Sasuke." he stated.

"Sasuke is it well, get the hell off of me!!" Sakura screeched as he covered her mouth with his hand and brought his mouth near her ear. "I wouldn't advise you to raise your voice, because you are in no condition to fight back. His breath tickled her ear.

'Shit I am in some serious trouble...' she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt a little bit of chakra in her system. 'You have got to be kidding me!!!! I have enough chakra to heal my ankle but if I do I will probably passed out. Who knows what this kid is gonna do to me!!!!' Sakura raked her mind for idea's.

Sakura began to struggle under him once again this time she brought her knee up and it connected with his groin. Sasuke rolled to the floor in a lot of pain. "I told you to get off of me!" Sakura yelled. She quickly turned her attention to her ankle.

Her hand glowed a light green and she healed her ankle. 'Few that was a close one.' she thought. "I feel dizzy." she complained. Sasuke was now trying to stand. 'Uhh ohhh.' She thought.

With all of the strength she could use she decked him across the face. She got up and ran. Her vision started to blur. She ran into a room and hid inside the closet. There was a crawl space in the ceiling so Sakura climbed in. She shut the door and passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay that does it!" Sasuke growled as he got up. He rubbed his chin 'She has one good right hook.' Sasuke mentally noted to not get on her bad side.

He staggered to the door. 'ow..' he thought as he began to walk down the hall.

He searched the hall. 'Where in the hell did she go?' he thought. He passed the room where Sakura had passed out.

He walked down the hall and checked all of the rooms down stairs. (I'm not sure if I mentioned it or not but they are on the second floor.) Sasuke heard his phone ring and walked over to it. "Hello."

"Hey did you get your pay from Rieku?"

"Yes, why did you call Naruto?" asked Sasuke rather annoyed that he couldn't find Sakura.

"Ohh fine geez you don't have to be so rude about it! Can I come an hang at your place a while?" Naruto yelled.

"Fine but you are not going in my kitchen like the last time!!!!" Sasuke replied as he remembered the last time the blonde went to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

_"Sasuke can I get a snack from the kitchen?" asked Naruto a little to nicely._

_"Hn." he replied_

_"Is that a yes?" Naruto asked getting a little impatient._

_"Hn."_

_"God dammit Sasuke is that the only word in your freaking vocabulary!" yelled a fuming Naruto._

_"Shut up!" Sasuke growled out. Naruto smirked at his friends comment and went on his merry way to the kitchen. _

_When Naruto got to the kitchen the only thing that was going through his mind was 'Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen...' "Hmm where does he keep his non-refrigerated food." Naruto asked himself out loud._

_"Ohh well might as well start looking!" he chirped. Naruto began to open cabinets and throw things everywhere. About five minutes later the whole kitchen was a disaster you couldn't step one foot without stepping on a pan or some kind of food._

_"Man where's the Ramen?" Naruto asked rather annoyed oblivious to the pig sty around him which he created._

_"Hey dumbass what the hell is tak..." Sasuke stopped mid sentence when he tripped over a frying pan. "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do." Sasuke managed to say through gritted teeth._

_Naruto's eyes darted from his friend whom had a murderous aura to the mess he created. "Umm I ahh was looking for Ramen…hehe..." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled._

_"Ohh ahh look at the time few time flies well ahh gotta go." Naruto cried zipping past Sasuke in an orange blur._

_Naruto fell on his but when he got to the door. "Go clean my kitchen now!" Sasuke screamed._

_Naruto spent the rest of the night that day cleaning the kitchen and when he finished he saw a small box of ramen on the table. He fell anime style._

End of Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke opened the door to see his blonde haired friend grinning foolishly. Naruto came in and looked around. Sasuke released his Genjutsu on the place and it became a normal home/ mansion.

"So watcha doin!" Naruto blurted out.

"Trying to find a pink haired kunoichi whom seemed to vanish into thin air except I can still sense her chakra?" Sasuke answered.

"Huh why would there be a kunoichi in here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because I got her in the exchange from Rieku."

"What Sasuke that is so wrong!!! She obviously had no choice in it you should let the poor girl go... unless she is one of those fangirls?" Naruto shuddered at the end of his sentence remembering his encounters with a few.

"No she actually tried to escape me though I can't seem to ask much about her seeing she keeps running off." Sasuke growled.

"Ohh so you want help to find her?" Naruto asked cheerily.

"Hn." With that Naruto made his way upstairs as Sasuke searched the first floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with our pink haired kunoichi

Sakura opened her eyes and noticed she was on top of a box? (A/N Sasuke had the whole place under a Genjutsu remember?) Sakura toppled over and landed with a loud crash along with a couple of boxes on top of her.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed as she freed herself from the pile. She quickly got up. "Where the hell am I now?" She questioned looking around the room. Sakura walked to the door and opened it.

She saw a blonde boy in orange coming towards her way. 'Now what!' she groaned. Sakura masked her chakra and she hid behind the door as the boy walked in. "Kokuangyō no Jutsu!" (Infinite Darkness Jutsu.)

Naruto's surroundings began to go black. "What the where in the hell, how did it get so dark all of a sudden?" Naruto asked frantically. Sakura chuckled slightly causing Naruto to turn around quickly. "What who's there?"

"You will find out soon enough." a females voice echoed the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was walking by the stair case when he heard a loud crash. He stopped and immediately ran up the stairs. As he saw Naruto enter the room everything went black. He heard someone chuckling.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out from the darkness pulling out several shuriken.

"Leaf Whirl wind!" Sakura yelled she jumped in the air spinning Naruto ducked but got hit in the mid-section. He went flying out of the door and hit Sasuke into the wall.

"Naruto?!?!? What the." Sasuke couldn't finish.

"Gōken!" (Iron fist -Taijutsu.) Sakura punched Naruto in his mid section breaking a couple of ribs and causing both boys through the wall.

"What the fuck is this!" Naruto yelled. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled. Five shadow clones appeared in the darkness.

"Hold on Naruto." Sasuke stated. He closed his eyes and put his hands together. "Release."

The darkness cleared to reveal a brightly lit hallway and a panting Sakura pulling on black fingerless gloves. "Where's the exit." Sakura growled.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Naruto snorted rather mad that she attacked him when he didn't even do anything to her.

"That's what you think." she replied rather darkly. (remember the episode 'Sakura Blossoms' when Kin has her before she cuts her hair, and she says that in a very creepy/ scary tone well that's exactly how she says it.)

Her eyes flickered in amusement as she closed them slowly putting her hands together. "Kufū Suika no Jutsu!" (Drowning Maelstrom.) Sakura's palms created a large amount of chakra spinning widely. (Rasengan) Then water began to surround it and a giant spinning water spout hit both Naruto his clones, and Sasuke.

Sakura turned on her heel and ran down the stairs and out the front door. "That was to easy." Sakura muttered running through the forest making sure she didn't trip. She noticed that she kept passing the same tree's over and over.

"Genjutsu." Sakura groaned as both Sasuke and Naruto appeared in front of her both extremely pissed. Sakura backed up a few steps and they stepped forward. 'Now I'm screwed!!!!' Sakura screamed in her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Sorry for the umm long wait. I couldn't figure out the fighting scene. Well umm hope you liked it please read and review. If there are any spelling mistakes I once again apologize and same reason as last time I don't have spell check because I am using word pad.**

**A Fill in again for you guys**

Naruto has the nine tails still but isn't with Konoha and never met Sakura.

Konoha - im not sure if a lot of people from here will actually b from Konoha accept the girls. I have decided to probably put Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Temari from Konoha.

**Question who would you guys prefer because I am undecided and would like some help: Pairing of Shikamaru: which one?**

Ino or Temari

**Sai and who?**

Ino or Temari

**Well thanx for reading: ) Please let me know!!!!!!**

**Kala**

**Prinncess45: a.k.a: Reviser... Hey great chapter!! Kool Jutsu's by the way, you have to Update soon!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

KidNapped

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A speacial thanx to:

gaarafaves

Seshomaru'swomen

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox

harunosakua

Mittelan

C. A. M. E. O.1and Only

sami

cluelessninja65

DarkAngelRakell

Tyra Tramell

cherrilatina

sasusakufan2357

Thanx to all you guys who have reviewed!!!!!! I really appreciate it because I didn't think anyone would like my story but hey you did so here's another chapter for you all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Genjutsu." Sakura groaned as both Sasuke and Naruto appeared in front of her both extremly pissed. Sakura backed up a few steps and they stepped forward. 'Now I'm screwed!!!!' Sakura screamed in her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura quickly displled the jutsu and noticed she was still in th mansion. "Fuck!" Sakura snorted as she backed up into a wall. "Okay umm would you believe me if I said it was an accident..ahh hehe" Sakura laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head.

'Fuck how am I out of chakra already!' Sakura cried.** 'Because you were stupid and decided to use all of your chakra on that idiot loser!' **inner Sakura screamed. "No!" Naruto retorted harshly causing Sakura to shrink back.

'Ino I could really use some help right now with your mind transfer jutsu, I swear if I ever see my friends again I will never make in fun of there jutsu..' Sakura cried in her mind. 'Ideas ideas I need I. D. E. A. S.!' Sakura raked her mind. **'Why don't you use one of Ino's jutsu it's not hard we did remember the Jutsu remember!' **inner Sakura begged.

Sakura's mind lit up. Sakura hit the wall and smirked bracing herself. Sasuke and Naruto watched her curiously. 'Something tells me I should stop her.' Sasuke thought as he watched Sakura close her eyes. 'Clone transfer Jutsu!' Sakura yelled in her mind. (I made it up actually I think it's pretty cool.)

Sakura made a shadow clone and they both ran towards the door. 'Why in the hell would she use that technique?' Sasuke thought. He shrugged it off and ran after her. Naruto went for the real Sakura while Sasuke took out a kunai and made the clone disappear hitting it in th stomach.

Naruto tackled Sakura. She didn't put up much of a fight and went rather easily. "Where leaving here for the village called Konoha." Sasuke stated waiting for the girl's reaction. She remained silent and impassive. "Hello!" Naruto called waving his hand in front of Sakura's face.

Then a knock was heard at the door and Naruto answered it. Sasuke and Naruto's other friends came in Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai. "Hey Sasuke.. What's with the girl?" Shikamaru said pointing to Sakura. No answer and the silence from her was getting him rather annoyed.

"Reiku handed her over as his part of the bargain." Sasuke answered walking her up the stairs. "That ugly hag?" Sai asked. Sasuke waited for a response. Sakura looked lifeless. Sasuke shrugged it off and then brought her back down. Neji remained impassive.

"Were leaving for Konoha tonight." Sasuke anounced. Then they all left Sasuke had Sakura at his side. There was definetly something wrong with her he just couldn't figure it out as they jumped along the tree's in the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few miles away in the forest on the boarders of Cloud. Sakura appeared. "Ow that fucking hurt!" Sakura screamed as she pulled the kunai out of her stomach. 'Bastard.' Sakura thought as she healed the minor cut. The jutsu called 'Clone transfer Jutsu' allows it's user to switch places with it's clone and disappear then reappear miles away. The side affects of the jutsu are that the user is inflicted with the same wound as the clone. Sakura transferred her soul to the body of the clone last minute so her clone is actually with Sasuke.

Sakura made her way to Konoha. She reached the borders of the fire country. "Woo hoo in your face Uchiha!" Sakura yelled in joy as she made her way towards the gets. Sakura thought she felt four chakra presences near by so she quickened her pace.

She reached the gates of Konoha by sunrise. She walked to the gates slowly. "Haruno?" an Anbu asked walking up to her. "I was kidnapped." Sakura answered coughing from exhaustion. They escorted her to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade.." Sakura whispered as she slowly entered and then her three best friends whom were in the Godaim's office looked at there friends state. "Sakura!" all of them yelled. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Tsunade rushed over to her side.

"What happened to you?" They all asked in unision. "I was Kidnapped."Sakura answered weakly stumbling back and everything went black. Ino caught her bestfriend and they all got her to the hospital.

Sakura woke up and her vision was blury. When she opened her emerald orbs they met darkness. Sakura immediatley sat up and looked around. She quickly got up and jumped out the window on her way to her house.

Sakura noticed the sun coming up as she reached home. "Wow I slept the day away yesterday." Sakura said to no on in particular.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the gates of Konoha

"We are just common travelers please let us through!" Naruto begged. The Anbu looked at eachother for a moment before nodding and allowing them in. "You will have to check with the Hokage." an Anbu stated sternly.

"Hai." Naruto answered as they walked on by. The gaurds didn't seem to notice Sakura's clone. Then out of nowhere the clone took off in the Hokage towers direction. Sasuke and the rest of the group immediaatley followed. Sakura took sharp turns and ran past the Hokage's tower.

She ran until she came to a stop in front of an average sized house. The Sakura clone jumped inside an open window. Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru came to a halt looking curiously at the home.

"What the fuck what are you doing here!" Sakura shrieked as she started to panic. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, an Shikamaru all heard Sakura yell. "What is she talking about?" Sasuke questioned. Then Hinata, Ino, and Tenten came dashing around the corner hearing there friend. They all completely ignored the boys.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled kicking down the door. (Ino may have overdid it. O.o) When they walked in they saw Sakura and her clone. "What happened Ino asked looking around. "Ahh Ino you know that jutsu you taught me why did my clone come back!"

"Ohh because whatever you used it for is here and it needs to come back to you then it will go poof!" Ino exclaimed. Just then the clone disappeared. Sakura fell anime style. "You could haave told me that!" Sakura screamed in frustration.

Sasuke and the rest of the guys watched amused as they saw Sakura pull a hissy fit. "Okay guy's listen we need to find Tsunade and tell her whats going on I did not escape that fucking stuck up chiken's ass for nothing." Sakura yelled. "Who are you talking about?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Okay put it this way the guy I was kidnapped to take to is here and I am not goin with him so let's go." Sakura grabbed her Anbu mask and when they turned around she saw Sasuke, Naruto and three other boys. (All of the girls are in there Anbu uniforms Tenten is wearing a dog mask, Hinata is wearing a dog, Ino has a bird, and Sakura has a cat.)

Sakura backed up. "Sakura what's wrong?" Hinata asked. "That's them." Sakura said pointing to the five boys in the doorway. Hinata backed up along with the other girls. "That was a nice trick you pulled off Sakura but you aren't getting away this time." Sasuke snickered.

They all took a few steps back. The boys took steps forward. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura with a kunai to her porcelain neck. The whole group of girls froze before they threw there weapons...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N Few finally this chapter was a lil interesting to think up. So wat happenes next?? I have no clue yet... well g2g byes.. hope you enjoyed please review!!!

C Ya

Kala


	4. Chapter 4

KidNapped

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A speacial thanx to:

gaarafaves

Seshomaru'swomen

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox

harunosakua

Mittelan

C. A. M. E. O.1and Only

sami

cluelessninja65

DarkAngelRakell

Tyra Tramell

cherrilatina

sasusakufan2357

yunata

Friesenator

yourdarkdesire

Thanx to all you guys who have reviewed!!!!!! I really appreciate it because I didn't think anyone would like my story but hey you did so here's another chapter for you all. I was very happy with all the reviews I got this morning so I wrote you guys another chapter!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all took a few steps back. The boys took steps forward. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura with a kunai to her porcelain neck. The whole group of girls froze before they threw there weapons...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'FUCK! Let me out, Im gonna take that flippin kunai and shove it down his throat!!' **inner Sakura yelled. 'For once I agree, you wanna come out?' **'Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah let me at em.' **inner Sakura said excited. 'You got five minutes.' **'That's all I need.'** inner Sakura chirped.

Sasuke watched Sakura closely, it looked as if she was arguing with herself. Sakura (inner Sakura is out.) gave a low deadly chuckle. All of a sudden a breeze came in then it blew the other way shadowing Sakura's eyes.

Her eyes flickered red. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata knew inner Sakura was out and they dropped there weapons and backed up and stumbled back falling on there buts. "sa..Sakura ca..calm down." Hinata asked wearily.

Sakura smirked and a crimson aura blew Sasuke and the boys into the wall. The kunai cut Sakura's throat but the crimson aura healed it almost instantly. Sakura's eyes were also crimson red. (can you guess why??)

Sakura took out Senbone and threw them each Senbone hit the boys on the stomach. Sakura then did hand signs. **"Earth Style Sysmic Toss!" **inner Sakura yelled. The whole house seemed to flipped over. (another one of my made up jutsu!!) The affect of this Genjutsu makes the users opponent think the earth was flipped upside down.

Sasuke's group and the female nin were feeling a little on the queezy side. Sakura took over her body again. "Owww oww owww!" Sakura yelled holding her head. Sakura usually got very bad headaches after she let her inner out.

Tenten got up and slung Sakura's arm over her shoulder. "Let's go." Tenten ordered. The girls nodded but as they got to the door Neji got in the way. "Not so fast." he said smirking. Then the other boy's came and Sasuke got up and was behind them.

Tenten and Ino growled while Hinata hid behind them. It was five against two seeing Hinata was scared and Sakura went unconcious. Tenten passed Sakura to Hinata. Hinata got over her little scared thing and activated her Khekki Ghenki. "Byakugan." Hinata whispered.

Then as they were going to make a move they were stuck. "What the hell!" Ino yelled. "Shadow possesion jutsu." Hinata muttered almost darkely. Sasuke amirked and went behind Hinata pressing her pressure point as well as Ino and Tenten.

Naruto carried Hinata. Sai carried Ino. Neji carried Tenten and Shikamaru was to lazy to carry anyone. Sasuke was carrying Sakura. He had a flashback of when her eyes went a crimson red and her chakra.

They ended up leaving the village unnoticed and they were on there way towards Suna. They stopped in the forest and set up camp. Sakura woke up first and looked around. "This whole thing is freaking bowl shit." She groaned.

Then she saw her friends. "Guy's hey wake up!" Sakura yelled poking them with a random stick. Sakura looked around and saw Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, and Naruto starring at her funny. She dropped the stick and pretended to faint. Naruto started to laugh until that stick got chucked at his head.

"Bullseye!" Sakura chirped as the stick went into Naruto's mouth causing him to choke. Sakura giggled until she saw the infuriated blonde stomp over to her. "You look funny!" Sakura yelled giggling. Naruto's face scrunched up "What was that for!" he demanded. This only made Sakura laugh even harder.

Ino woke up to Sakura's insane laughing. "Yo forhead!!!!!!" Ino yelled. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ino pig your alive!!!!!!!!" Sakura glomped her best friend. Naruto and everyone else that was concious sweat dropped. Accept Sakura and Ino.

"What is wrong with you!!!!!" Naruto yelled at Sakura. "SUGAR!!" Sakura screamed as she took out a random Reeses. "Ohh no get that away from her!!!!!" Ino yelled lunging at her friend. "After she allows her inner out she get's almost drunk in a way and sugar at anytime she will bounce of the walls!!!!" Ino said tackling Sakura.

"Haha ..I win!!!!" Sakura said as she stuffed the Reeses in her mouth. "MMMMmmmmm!" she moaned out getting Sasuke's attention. "This isss sooo gooood!!!!!" Sakura cried out. Sasuke's eye twitched. **'It sounds like she's having a freaking orgasm!'** inner Sasuke yelled staring at the pick haired girl whom was still wearing her fishnet shirt showing off her bra and her cleavage. 'Shut up shut up!!' Sasuke yelled at his inner as he felt his pants tighten.

**'Look at that!!!!'** inner Sasuke screamed as Ino straddled Sakura trying to get the last Reese's peanut butter cup. Sasuke's inner was drooling and then he fell anime style with swirly eyes. Sasuke couldn't take it he stood up and strode over to Ino and Sakura who were rolling around until Sakura broke free.

"MY. REESE'S!" Sakura cried getting ready to eat the choclatey goodness. She had it up to her mouth and was about to take a bite when it was snatched from her hands and she bit air. "Hey where did my chocolate go?" Sakura asked frantically searching the ground and her clothes.

Sakura looked up and saw the Uchiha with her precious candy. "Give it back!" Sakura whined. Sasuke smirked as he raised the piece of candy to his mouth. "Uhh ohh." Ino whispered taking a step back hiding behind Naruto. "Umm you who ever you are I wouldn't do that I don't know how she will react." Ino whimpered. Mental images of Sakura going on a rampage for her choclate.

"I want my Reese's give it back!" Sakura whined. "No you have to get it first." Sasuke teased. Ino looked at Sasuke like he had two heads, she knew Sakura more then anyone and Sakura would do ANYTHING for a Reese's peanut butter cup.

Sasuke put the candy in his mouth. Sakura's eyes turned into saucers. (O.o) Sakura tackled him to the ground. Everyone was watching intently. Sakura was stradling Sasuke's hips and she brought her face to his and crashed her lips onto his. Ino fell anime style with swirly eyes not believing the scene in front of her eyes.

Sasuke was taken aback greatly by Sakura's actions and licked her bottom lip. Sakura opened her mouth to grant him access. (A/N Sakura is like typsy from her inner and sugar high and Sasuke still has the reeses in his mouth and she wanted her candy.) Sasuke plunged his tongue into her mouth tasting every bit of her. Sakura did the same and Sasuke tasted like a Reese's to Sakura. She moaned into the kiss. (Over the taste of the chocolate.) Sakura also tasted the same.(She just ate one.)

Sakura pulled back. She noticed a dot of melted chocolate on his cheek and she brought her face down to his as her hot breath tickled his skin Sakura licked the chocolate off of his cheek. As Sakura sat up she smiled and pranced over to Ino hyper as ever. When she noticed Tenten and Hinata. Ino had her jaw dropped and was currently having swirls go around as her eyes. Sakura found that stick she threw at Naruto earlier and poked Ino with it. She twitched.

Hinata grabbed a random bucket of icy cold water and dumped it over the rossets head. "AHHHH COLD!!!!" Sakura screached. "Hey why are you guys looking at me like that? You act like I just made out with that asshole." Sakura pointed to Sasuke. (She don't remember what she did lol.) "YOU DID!" Ino yelled jumping up.

"What!" Sakura shrieked looking at a smirking Uchiha and her friends. Sakura put a hand to her head made it look like as if it were a gun and bent her thumb as if she pulled the trigger and fell over. Neji smirked as Tenten whispered something to Hinata and Ino. They all sat on there friend causing Sakura to sit straight up and fall back down gasping for air.

The girls sat in a square all night as all of the boys fell asleep accept for Sai. He had watch over the girls. Ino smirked as she got up and walked over towards Sai swaying her hips seductively. Sai glanced at her. Ino crouched down in front of him and put her fingers together. "Mind transfer jutsu." Ino whispered as her soul was transferred into Sai.

Ino in Sai's body gave the girls a thumb up. Tenten walked over as quietly as possible and picked up Ino's body and began to runaway. They ran towards Suna. Ino released the jutsu after counting to ten and came back to her body. Tenten set her down and as they reached the outskirts of the village hidden in the Sand they stopped.

"Temari!" Hinata yelled. They all ran up to there blonde haired friend whom wielded a fan. They reached her panting and breathing heavily. "What happened to you guy?" Temari asked. "Kidnapped." they heard a male voice behind them.

"Who are they?" Temari said pointing at...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Cliff hanger who is it??? hmm I don't know yet but yeah... Umm hope you all liked this chapter and I finally got Temari in here so yeah this is the last chapter for a vote.You can vote again to so please do!!!please R&R

_**Yey i just turned fifteen like a few minutes ago!!! today is my birthday!!!! im goin to the movies tonight but i may be able to post another chapter since you guys gave me lot's of reviews!!!! well please review !!!!!**_

Shikamaru:

Temari: 7

Ino: 4

----------------------

Sai

Ino: 7

Temari: 4

Hmm i wonder who will win??


End file.
